Rendez-vous
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga est amoureux de Kyoya et c'est un secret qu'il compte bien garder. Sauf que des circonstances extérieures exigent qu'il se déclare, et au plus vite.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai déjà un retard d'une semaine sur mes publications (j'étais censée poster cet OS il y a deux semaines et le chapitre 5 D'anciennes ombres hier). Je vais essayer d'alterner ainsi : une semaine, un OS ; la semaine suivante, un chapitre de D'anciennes ombres.

Ceci est une vieille idée d'OS qui traînait depuis un moment. C'est assez guimauve mais ça peu pas faire de mal, hein ? Bonne lecture !

 **Rendez-vous**

Assis sur une banquette, à l'intérieur du B-Pit, Ginga observait Kyoya discuter avec Madoka. Enfin... si on pouvait appeler ça discuter : il répondait vaguement et plutôt sèchement – il devait l'avouer – à la technicienne qui était si concentrée sur ses paroles qu'elle ne le remarquait pas. Kyoya en eut assez et partit. Avant de quitter la pièce, il adressa un signe de tête à Ginga qui le salua du bout des lèvres. Le rouquin le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au sommet des marches. Même là, il ne put détourner la tête. Kyoya lui manquait déjà. Être séparé de lui rendait toujours Ginga triste, que ce soit quelques minutes ou quelques jours. C'était terrible, surtout quand on connaissait la nature si solitaire de Kyoya.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Ginga détourna son regard de la contemplation pour le poser sur Madoka. Elle arborait un air sérieux, à la limite de la sévérité. Ginga avait du faire quelque chose de mal. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant ce que Madoka pouvait lui reprocher afin de s'excuser. Il ne trouva rien. Pegasus n'avait pas eu besoin de réparations depuis plusieurs semaines, seulement de quelques petites révisions. Il ne s'était pas attiré d'ennuis, ni disputé avec quelqu'un. Il n'avait causé aucun dégât, ni au B-Pit, ni ailleurs.

Si Madoka lui en voulait, il n'en voyait sincèrement pas la raison.

\- Ginga.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu dois réagir.

Ginga pencha la tête sur le côté, nageant dans une confusion totale. Il avait manqué un épisode, non ?

\- Comment ça ?

Madoka leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il posait la question la plus stupide du monde – de l'univers même.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Kyoya et toi. J'en ai marre de vous voir vous tourner autour sans rien faire. J'ai été plus que patiente ! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Kyoya ne fera jamais le premier pas alors il ne reste que toi. Je ne peux que te raisonner : il faut que tu te bouges.

Un profond malaise s'empara de Ginga. Était-ce si visible ? Non. Tout le monde serait au courant sinon. Il avait mal compris ce que Madoka voulait dire, voilà tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

Ginga secoua la tête, en toute bonne foi. Madoka s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver complètement plaqué contre la banquette.

\- Je parle de tes sentiments pour Kyoya. Il faut que tu lui dises.

Bon, ce qu'il ressentait était complètement visible.

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque...

\- Tu es le seul à croire ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il préférerait crever que l'admettre qu'il ne t'aime pas !

Ginga n'était pas convaincu. Pour Kyoya, il était seulement son rival, parfois un ami. Mais il ne serait jamais plus. Comment Madoka pouvait croire le contraire alors qu'il n'avait même pas voulu faire équipe avec lui lors des Championnats du Monde ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Ginga secoua la tête.

Madoka se redressa, songeuse, donnant l'impression de passer en revue plusieurs options. Elle croisa les bras, affichant un air résigné.

\- Bon, écoute, si tu ne lui dis pas, je m'en chargerai.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en ai assez de voir les choses traîner comme ça. Vous devenez ridicules.

Elle devait plaisanter. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille. C'était... c'était horrible ! La pire des trahisons même.

Ginga fouilla dans son regard mais il ne trouva pas une seule lueur de compassion. Il n'exprimait qu'une détermination sans failles. Madoka était sérieuse. Elle était prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il était mal. Vraiment mal.

\- Je... je ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça !

Elle devait comprendre. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la raisonner. Son idée était terrible. Elle gâcherait toute sa vie.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le courtiser alors.

\- Pardon ?

\- Fais-lui la cour. Si t'as autant de scrupules à lui déclarer tes sentiments franchement, t'as qu'à sortir le grand jeu : les fleurs, le chocolat, le dîner romantique...

\- Je ne pense pas que Kyoya aimerait un de ces trucs-là.

Lui-même, ça l'ennuyait rien que d'en entendre parler.

\- C'est parce que tu ne connais rien au romantisme.

Et elle, elle semblait avoir oublié de qui ils parlaient.

\- Reste là.

Elle alla chercher son ordinateur posé sur la table puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le posa sur ses genoux, se connecta à Internet et lança un film. Ils passèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi à visionner des films et des animes pleins de gens amoureux qui réunissaient tout leur courage pour se déclarer et où tout finissait bien. Enfin, Ginga supposait que c'était ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait somnolé à plusieurs reprises. C'était si ennuyeux ! Aucun personnage ne jouait au Beyblade et ils passaient leur temps à blablater. Il n'avait pas aperçu une toupie, un pégase ou un hamburger – apparemment, les restaurants romantiques n'en vendaient pas, l'horreur.

Après un énième épisode d'anime, Madoka ferma brusquement son ordinateur, le faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna vers lui, souriante.

\- Alors ? Ça t'a donné des idées ?

\- Rien que Kyoya aimerait.

Le sourire de Madoka disparut et une aura menaçante l'entoura. Ginga plaça ses mains devant lui dans un geste défensif.

\- Mais je peux essayer !

Le sourire éblouissant qu'elle lui offrit lui fit presque douter de la scène précédente.

\- Génial.

Ginga se rendit alors compte de ses paroles. De ce qu'il venait de promettre. Trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Kyoya ne le détesterait pas.

XXX

Ginga se maudit une fois de plus. Accepter le plan de Madoka était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Il le regrettait déjà, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore mis à exécution.

Il errait dans les rues de Bey-City dans l'espoir de trouver Kyoya. En fait, non. Il prétendait chercher Kyoya mais il n'espérait pas le trouver. Pas avec le programme ridicule qu'il avait prévu pour la journée. Au contraire, pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginga espérait qu'il serait loin. Très loin même. Au Wolf Canyon. Ou mieux : dans la Vallée des Tempêtes. Kyoya adorait s'entraîner dans des endroits éloignés de tout et être impossible à joindre ou à trouver. Il y avait peu de chances...

...qu'il soit en train de flâner dans les rues à seulement quelques pas de lui.

Ginga dévisagea la silhouette si familière. Il était maudit. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi contre lui ?

Il aperçut une ruelle. Peut-être pourrait-il s'y glisser et s'éloigner discrètement. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Kyoya. Ce mensonge était parfaitement crédible.

À peine cette pensée se forma-t-elle dans son esprit que des yeux océan se posèrent sur lui. Misère.

\- Salut Kyoya ! lança-t-il. Ça te dirait qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? Si t'as rien d'autre à faire bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, je comprends tout à fait... Quoi ?!

\- Je ne reprends mon entraînement que demain.

Ginga n'y croyait pas. Depuis quand Kyoya acceptait de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes ? Depuis quand il repoussait son entraînement ? Pourquoi ne disait-il pas qu'en tant que rivaux ils n'avaient pas à passer du temps ensemble en dehors des combats ? C'était ainsi qu'il réagissait d'habitude. C'était ainsi qu'il devrait réagir aujourd'hui. Pourquoi l'unique fois où Ginga souhaitait que Kyoya le repousse celui-ci se montrait enfin amical ?

L'univers entier se moquait de lui.

\- Oh, super, marmonna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il allait passer une journée entière seul avec Kyoya.

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la situation. Il allait passer une journée entière avec Kyoya pour seule compagnie. Il n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'en rêver. Surtout après son refus d'intégrer la sélection japonaise.

Son enthousiasme retomba bien vite. Avec ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée, Kyoya n'accepterait pas longtemps de rester avec lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rival qui le dévisageait avec perplexité. Ginga se crispa. Toutes ses pensées – ou, du moins, toutes ses émotions – avaient dû se succéder sur son visage. Kyoya se demandait certainement ce qui lui prenait. Il lui sourit, gêné, espérant que cela lui éviterait les questions embarrassantes puis se souvint un peu tard que cette précaution ne servirait à rien : premièrement, Kyoya n'était pas du genre à discuter plus que nécessaire et, deuxièmement, il ne se laisserait pas berner par un sourire de façade.

\- Ç-ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ?

\- Au cinéma ?

\- Il... il y a des films avec des combats Beyblade. C'est plutôt... sympa.

Même si aucun de ces films ne montrait un centième de leur passion pour le Beyblade et que les combats étaient orchestrés sans aucune imagination et prévisibles à chaque coup.

…

Bon. Le cinéma, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Ginga attrapa un pan de son écharpe, ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains.

\- Ou... au zoo. C'est bien les... zoos.

Il y avait des lions dans les zoos, non ? Au moins, Kyoya ne s'y ennuierait pas totalement. C'était une bonne idée – enfin, moins mauvaise que la précédente.

\- Ça te dirait de venir au zoo... avec moi ?

Son visage le brûlait. Il devait rougir comme un malade. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude ? Il était ridicule ! Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas plus gêné ou hésitant en le demandant en mariage.

La chaleur de son visage redoubla d'intensité. Pourquoi avait-il pensé une chose pareille ? C'était bien le moment !

\- Ginga ?

\- Le zoo est par là ! s'exclama le rouquin en montrant une direction.

Il tourna le dos à Kyoya et se mit à avancer d'une démarche saccadée. Il fixait son regard droit devant lui, n'ayant aucune envie de voir Kyoya. Celui-ci apparut en périphérie de son champ de vision et avança à son rythme. Ginga aurait bien voulu entamer une conversation mais son esprit était vide. Il garda le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le zoo, son malaise augmentant à chaque pas. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe de sa poitrine.

Tout se passait si bien avec Kyoya d'habitude – hormis toutes les fois où il voulait être seul, bien entendu. C'était horrible !

Une grande file d'attente patientait devant le zoo. Ginga se sentit un peu plus découragé. Il jouait de malchance aujourd'hui.

\- On dirait qu'on va devoir attendre.

\- Pas forcément.

Ginga se tourna vers Kyoya, surpris. Son rival regardait un coin de grille, bien plus loin que l'entrée et le guichet. Il le montra à Ginga.

\- On peut passer par là.

\- Ah oui ?

La journée n'était peut-être pas totalement fichue finalement.

Un doute le submergea. Il jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Kyoya.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Kyoya ne répondit pas : il se contenta de prendre la direction qu'il avait indiquée. Ginga le suivit, curieux. Sans même vérifier que personne ne le voyait, Kyoya escalada la grille et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Il se réceptionna avec légèreté puis se tourna vers Ginga qui l'observait, ébahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- Hein ? Euh... j'arrive !

Ginga escalada les barreaux tant bien que mal puis rejoignit Kyoya, avec beaucoup moins de facilité.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on est dans une fosse à animaux ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à un fauve féroce qui le prendrait pour son dîner.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

Ginga dévisagea Kyoya. Ce dernier semblait parfaitement serein. En même temps, quand on était le Roi des Animaux et reconnu comme tel par les bêtes sauvages, on ne devait pas s'inquiéter de ce genre de détail.

\- J'ai rien dit.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grille et empruntèrent les chemins qui menaient aux différentes sections du zoo, se mêlant aux autres promeneurs qui les remarquèrent à peine même si la foule ne manquait pas de s'écarter devant Kyoya. C'était pratique. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer des coudes et ne risquaient pas de se perdre. Par contre, Ginga ne voyait pas pourquoi tant de gens avaient peur de Kyoya. Il était certes impressionnant mais ça ne justifiait en rien cette crainte instinctive qu'il provoquait – même s'il en était particulièrement fier. D'ailleurs, à présent, il marchait d'un pas de conquérant, certain que rien ni personne ne viendrait lui bloquer la route.

Ils passèrent devant le domaines des loups. Ginga eut à peine de le temps de se dire qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas au spectre de Dark Wolf qu'ils s'aplatirent sur le sol, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne, en gémissant. Ginga ne se posa aucune question : il se tourna vers son rival. Celui-ci faisait _le_ regard – celui qu'il utilisait quand sa simple présence ne suffisait pas à effrayer les animaux.

\- T'es sûr que c'est nécessaire ?

\- Les loups sont nuls, répondit-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Ginga le suivit. Il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir invité ici finalement. Le seul animal que Kyoya appréciait était le lion. Hors, ceux-ci se trouvaient assez loin d'eux. Il risquait de traumatiser de nombreux animaux innocents en chemin.

Mais Ginga ne dit rien. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Ils traversèrent le zoo, laissant sur leur sillage des bêtes tremblantes. Ginga fut soulagé quand ils atteignirent le quartier des lions. Enfin un peu de répit...

Kyoya franchit sans hésitation la barrière censée maintenir une distance de sécurité et s'approcha de la cage bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ginga retint son souffle. Kyoya ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres des barreaux, fixant un lion qui lui faisait face. L'animal laissa un grondement monter dans sa gorge mais il se tut bien vite. Il fut aussi terrifié que les autres et alla se blottir au fond de sa cage. Avec un reniflement de mépris, Kyoya rejoignit Ginga.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les lions, souffla-t-il, surpris.

\- Les vrais lions comme Leone. Pas ces animaux de foire incapables de se débrouiller seuls pour survivre.

Les épaules de Ginga se courbèrent. Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée d'amener Kyoya ici. C'était stupide...

Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de partir, un gardien surgit à côté d'eux, le faisant sursauter.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qui arrive aux animaux les enfants ? Ils ont un comportement étrange aujourd'hui.

Ginga tenta de ne pas avoir l'air coupable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout – enfin, pas directement. Si Kyoya avait semblé vexé d'être traité de gamin, il décida bien vite que l'adulte ne méritait pas son attention.

\- Aucune.

Ginga le dévisagea. Il le disait sérieusement en plus.

\- Merci. Je vais demander aux autres visiteurs s'ils ont vu quelque chose de suspect.

Et le gardien partit, sans rien ajouter. Ginga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Il indiqua l'entrée du zoo.

\- On devrait y aller, non ? Avant qu'il se rende compte que c'est toi, le coupable ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules, l'air aucunement concerné. Ginga retint un soupir tandis qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas, sous les regards intrigués des autres visiteurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ensuite ? Dans la suite logique des choses, il devrait inviter Kyoya au restaurant... L'abattement se jeta sur ses épaules et son pas ralentit. Inviter Kyoya au restaurant... quelle idée ridicule – encore plus que tout le reste, c'est dire ! Kyoya trouverait sans doute sa proposition bizarre. Il en aurait assez de lui et de ses idées et il partirait de son côté, mettant fin à ce soi-disant rendez-vous. Ce ne serait pas plus mal...

Sauf que, dans tous les cas de figure, il devrait lui déclarer ses sentiments immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas que Madoka le fasse à sa place.

Quelle horrible journée.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée du zoo, Ginga se disait que ce serait peut-être préférable d'abréger ses souffrances maintenant et de tout avouer à Kyoya. Ce serait moins ridicule aussi.

Il rassembla tout son courage, se préparant au mieux pour cette épreuve qui semblait bien plus dure que toutes celles qu'il avait traversé jusqu'à présente – qui, rappelons-le, impliquaient de sauver le monde. Tous les discours, toutes les tournures de phrase qu'il avait minutieusement préparé disparurent de son esprit quand il croisa le regard océan. Les mots moururent avant même d'être formés. La température de son visage augmenta et se propagea à son cou et à ses oreilles. Il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas que Kyoya le voie comme ça.

\- Je... euh... Ça te dirait de manger un morceau ? Je meurs de faim.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment. Toutes ces émotions, ça creusait.

Sans attendre de réponse, il précipita vers le fast-food le plus proche – il connaissait par cœur l'emplacement de la plupart des restaurants de Bey-City. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure quand il arriva, mais sûrement pas à cause de la course. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement épuisé.

Kyoya le rejoignit un instant plus tard, d'un pas tranquille. Il s'assit en face de lui. Ginga fixa désespérément la surface lisse de la table. Il n'osait pas relever la tête et affronter son expression. Kyoya savait forcément que quelque chose clochait. Il avait peut-être même déjà compris quoi. Seulement... il sentait le poids de son regard sur lui. Kyoya le fixait, sans rien dire, et, pour la première fois, cela mettait Ginga mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'était jamais mal à l'aise en sa présence. Même quand Kyoya était furieux, même quand il déversait toute sa rage sur lui. Il déglutit puis leva la tête.

\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu as un problème ?

\- Hein ?

Kyoya ferma les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que tu sois au meilleur de tes capacités pour notre prochain duel. Ce ne serait pas une vraie victoire sinon.

Ginga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Bien sûr.

Ses épaules se détendirent et sa gêne s'évanouit tandis qu'il retombait en terrain familier : sa rivalité avec Kyoya.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça : Pegasus et moi serons au meilleur de notre forme quand nous vous affronterons Leone et toi.

\- Y'a intérêt. Ma victoire doit être totale, grâce à la force que j'ai acquise, pas parce que tu te serais affaibli.

Ginga eut un demi-sourire.

\- Ce sera un magnifique duel mais tu ne nous vaincras jamais.

\- Tu peux continuer d'espérer.

Un serveur vint prendre leur commande avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur discussion – et certainement finir par se défier. Ginga demanda une vingtaine de hamburgers alors que Kyoya n'en commanda qu'un seul. Quand leur repas fut servi, Ginga ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Kyoya pourrait vraiment se rassasier avec si peu de nourriture. Il risquerait de mourir de faim avant la fin de la journée, non ?

\- Tu peux prendre un de mes hamburgers si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il.

\- Ça ira.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Ginga se sentait de mieux en mieux. C'était peut-être ça, le problème de la journée. Il n'avait pas proposé des activités qu'ils feraient tous les deux habituellement mais que des choses qui ne leur correspondaient pas. C'était sans doute pour cela que c'était aussi bizarre. Là, à parler de duels et à manger des hamburgers, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il lui suffisait donc de laisser tomber toutes les idées qu'il avait eu en regardant ces stupides films. Oubliés les ballades sur la plage et regarder le soleil couchant. À vrai dire, il en était soulagé : rien que l'idée lui tordait le ventre et lui coupait l'appétit. Ils feraient tout autre chose.

Quand ils eurent terminé le repas, le serveur vint prendre l'addition. Alors que Kyoya faisait mine de payer sa part, Ginga le devança. Il reçut un regard perplexe.

\- Un de plus ou un de moins, quelle différence ?

Le regard de Kyoya se posa sur la pile d'emballages vides et il opina, partageant visiblement son avis.

Ginga et Kyoya quittèrent le restaurant et se mirent à marcher ensemble. Ginga avait une destination précise en tête. Pas les rives du canal – même s'il _adorait_ traîner là-bas. Un autre endroit, qu'il avait découvert récemment et complètement par hasard, et qui devrait plaire à Kyoya : il était isolé et désert.

Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu du centre-ville, croisant de moins en moins de monde. Tous les personnes qu'ils croisèrent, par contre, les regardaient fixement ou leur jetaient au moins un regard intrigué. Ce n'était pas surprenant : nombre de leurs duels étaient passés à la télévision. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient rivaux. Personne, par contre, n'imaginait ce qu'il ressentait pour Kyoya.

À part Madoka. Ce qui les avait conduit dans cette situation bizarre.

Ils dépassèrent le seuil de la ville. Au lieu de suivre une route ou un chemin de terre qui les mènerait ailleurs, Ginga bifurqua et traversa une pelouse mal entretenue. Il sauta par-dessus une barrière rongée par la rouille et reprit la direction de la ville. Kyoya le suivait toujours, intrigué. Ginga en ressentit un pincement de fierté. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était jamais venu dans le coin. Ginga allait donc le surprendre.

Au détour d'un bâtiment, ils atteignirent enfin leur destination : un chantier totalement abandonné à la nature. C'était sinistre mais ça devrait plaire à Kyoya et c'était parfait pour ce qu'il proposerait.

\- Sympa, commenta son rival.

\- Tu n'es jamais venu ici ?

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Je ne traîne plus beaucoup à Bey-City et avec les chasseurs de tête, on restait près des docks.

\- Parce que tu t'entraînes.

\- Comment je suis censé te battre sinon ? répliqua Kyoya, joueur.

\- Avec un avantage de terrain ?

Les yeux de Kyoya pétillèrent. Le cœur de Ginga se serra jusqu'à l'étouffer. Ça lui allait si bien d'être heureux. Dommage que ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. Trop rarement en réalité.

\- Les avantages de terrain ne font pas tout.

\- C'est vrai.

Ginga se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai pensé... qu'on pourrait regarder les étoiles ici ce soir.

\- C'est un bon emplacement.

Kyoya leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- La nuit ne va pas tomber avant plusieurs heures. Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire en attendant ?

Le souffle de Ginga se bloqua. Kyoya venait de proposer qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, de son plein gré. Il ne pensait pas voir ça arriver un jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il devait le dévisager bizarrement. C'était si étonnant aussi. Il s'empressa de secouer la tête. Agacer Kyoya maintenant gâcherait tout. Le bonheur qui menaçait de le submerger n'y changeait rien.

\- On pourrait s'entraîner un peu, ça te dit ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Kyoya avec un sourire féroce.

XXX

\- Ginga. Réveille-toi !

Ginga n'en avait pas envie. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur et replongea peu à peu dans le sommeil. Quelque chose agrippa son épaule et se mit à le secouer. Il marmonna en protestation. Pourquoi voulait-on le réveiller ? Il était si bien là...

\- Ginga !

Le ton agacé et la voix familière le poussèrent à sortir du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Tu me colles et j'aimerais bien partir moi.

Ginga fut parfaitement réveillé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était pelotonné contre Kyoya. Pire. Qu'il le serrait contre lui comme un doudou. Il le lâcha et se redressa d'un mouvement si brusque qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Kyoya lui attrapa le bras et lui permit de rétablir son équilibre.

\- M-merci.

La main de Kyoya serrait toujours son poignet. Il déglutit. Kyoya le lâcha, pourtant, il avait l'impression de sentir encore ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- C'était sympa... Hier.

Kyoya ne fit pas un autre mouvement. Il ne le contredit pas non plus. Ginga prit cela comme un bon présage et se détendit. Oui. La journée d'hier avait été agréable.

Hier...

Il se crispa de nouveau. Madoka lui avait dit qu'elle dévoilerait les sentiments qu'il avait pour Kyoya s'il ne les lui avouait pas lui-même. S'il ne les lui avait pas avoué hier, en fait.

\- Madoka va me tuer.

\- Tu as encore abîmé Pegasus ?

Ginga se tourna vers Kyoya qui le dévisageait et rougit.

\- Euh... Non. C'est pas important.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

\- Je... Tu sais, hier...

\- C'était pas mal.

La main de Ginga se serra et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer. Kyoya avait réellement dû apprécier cette journée pour dire cela. Ne risquait-il pas de tout gâcher en se déclarant maintenant ?

 _Et alors ? Il va bien falloir que je lui dise un jour. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt que Madoka._

\- En fait, je voulais te dire que je... hm... je t'aime.

Ginga ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne s'enfuit pas même s'il en avait envie. Il devait se montrer courageux. De toute façon, il se sentait tellement fébrile qu'il ne pourrait pas descendre de leur perchoir en un seul morceau.

Le visage de Kyoya perdit toute expression. C'était assez inquiétant. Ginga aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il lui ordonne d'arrêter ses niaiseries. Ce manque de réaction ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Kyoya ?

\- Tout ce cirque hier, c'était pour _ça_?

\- Je croyais que tu avais bien aimé la journée, se vexa Ginga.

\- Ce n'était pas insupportable mais tu t'es ridiculisé en beauté.

Ginga fit la moue. Il aurait préféré que Kyoya s'agace. Ce ton froid était assez blessant.

\- La prochaine fois, on pourrait se contenter de la soirée sous les étoiles. Voire un restaurant vu que tu es incapable de réfléchir si tu ne manges pas.

Kyoya fronça le nez, comme s'il hésitait à ajouter autre chose, mais Ginga s'en moquait. Ses paroles avaient évaporé ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- La prochaine fois ?

Kyoya se pencha et effleura ses lèvres. Ginga se sentait toujours incapable de réfléchir. Kyoya s'écarta. Il se leva et partit, démontrant son incroyable sens de l'équilibre. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, il ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser un au-revoir.

Ginga le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Kyoya l'avait embrassé. Kyoya lui avait dit qu'ils auraient un autre rendez-vous. Kyoya, qui n'était pas du genre à parler, avait fait tout cela. Kyoya lui avait montré ses sentiments.

Un sourire, très doux, s'afficha sur les lèvres de Ginga.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Madoka l'ait poussé dans ses retranchements. Il lui ferait bientôt son rapport.

 **FIN**


End file.
